That Bikini Incident
by yuugiri
Summary: Someone and someone have a very, very weird conversation... XD After a long long,LONG slumber, Yuugiri tries her hand at a bit of therapy to try to get a jumpstart.


**_Author's Note: It's been over a year since I've posted anything on FFnet… Some people might have thought I've died. Comes pretty close to that, anyways… I've forgotten how much I love writing… I just want to thank the people who through the months of my disappearance still remember me. When I receive emails concerning TIH, telling me that they've read and reread it, I can't help but feel joy that I wish I had more time in my hands and more inspiration to update. But anyway, half of the chapter is done and I was wondering if one shots still work as good therapy. _**

_**0 -- 0 -- 0 -- 0**_

Hey."

Oh. Hey."

"You look stoned."

"Thanks."

"I was looking all over for you in the library. You weren't there."

"That's because I'm here."

"And what are you doing here?"

"Trying not to get found."

"Eh?"

"Nothing. My head hurts."

"Oh."

"What do you want?"

"She asked me to look for you."

"_She?_"

"Yes. _She._ "

"Oh… What does she want?"

"An apology."

"Eh? An apology for what?"

"You know."

"No, I _don't_ know. What are you talking about?"

"The _incident_!"

"What incident?"

"_The bikini incident!_"

"… … What bikini incident?"

"The one in the pool yesterday."

"At the party?"

"No, at my grandmother's funeral. Of course, at the party."

"… … I don't remember anything about last night…"

"No one would want to remember last night after what you did."

"And what _exactly_ did I do?"

"A lot, that's for sure."

"How come I don't remember anything?"

"Dearka spiked the punch."

"I didn't drink any punch…"

"_And_ the grape juice…"

"Oh…"

"And pretty much everything else, but that's beside the point."

"I liked the grape juice at the party. It tasted so much like w – Oh, God…"

"You did drink a lot of it, buddy."

"What the hell did I do?"

"You really don't remember?"

"I don't think I want to…"

"I don't want to remind you, either. But she sent me for an apology, so I might as well refresh your memory."

"…"

"Well, we were midway through the party…"

"And?"

"And as you know, you've had a lot of juice…"

"Yeah?"

"Well, pretty much everyone was as drunk as you because bloody Dearka spiked pretty much almost bloody everything…"

"Continue."

"And everyone decided to play Marco Polo in the pool."

"Oh… God…"

"So you and about two dozen drunken guys jumped into the pool in your boxer shorts."

"… okay… ?"

"Don't worry. I jumped along with you, only I decided to stay away from the girls."

"What happened?"

"Well, one thing led to another and your turn came around being It. You waddled your way around the pool hoping to bump into someone when _somehow_, you managed to slip and almost drown in a pool of four feet…"

"I almost drowned? There were two dozen guys there! Why didn't they save me?"

"Everyone was drunk out of their minds. They thought you were kidding."

"_You_ were there! Why didn't _you_ save me?"

"Ehrm…! Well, I thought you were kidding, too…"

"Jesus…"

"That was when she came along."

"…"

"And maybe you do remember the fact that it was one of those really rare occasions because it was a pool party that she decided to show a bit of skin and wore that cute yellow bikini with the strappy top…"

"The strappy top… … "

"Yes. The strappy top… The strappy top that you only needed a tug and off it goes…"

"Somehow I know where this is leading…"

"Need I continue?"

"No. Yes. I don't know. Should you?"

"I might as well. After seeing you floundering around like a drowning pig, she jumped into the pool and saved you. That was when everyone realized that you _weren't_ kidding and everyone fell silent while she scolded them for playing rough."

"… And?"

"And… well, while she was doing so, her back turned to you, and her angry face glaring at everyone else, hands on hips, you suddenly sprang up from behind her screaming '_MARCO!_'' at the top of your lungs and… … "

"And…?"

"And well, to make the long story short, you ripped her top off in front of every drunken male eyes to see… "

"… … "

"… … "

"… … "

"Are you all right?"

"I think I'm going to be sick…"

"Well, anyway, she screamed and ducked into the water a few seconds too late to cover up what – _eherm_ – what _you_ uncovered and… well… you can guess what she did after that…"

"And what's that?"

"She got really, really, _REALLY_ mad…"

"Okay… I think I'm going to hide under a rock now."

"No! You have to go see her and apologize! If I don't bring you back to her, then she'll be mad at _me_ and God knows I don't want her mad at me!"

"You expect me to come see her after ripping her bikini top off in front of people?!"

"You don't have to worry about the people. After she did her job with them, everyone was willing to forget everything."

"Everyone except _her_!"

"Sorry, buddy. You got to – Oh, crap! It's her!"

"_What?_"

"She just rounded the curb and – Oh, God she just saw us!"

"Holy cr – Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

"Anywhere but here. I got to go. Bye. It was nice knowing you."

"Don't leave me, you spineless fish of a best friend!"

"Every man for himself. See you around, Athrun."

"Wait! Kira! _Kira!_ You – err… Hi there, Cagalli… "


End file.
